teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Goku
'' Goku (Son Gokū) is the protagonist of the Dragon Ball metaseries created by Akira Toriyama. He is the husband of Chi-Chi, father of two sons, Gohan and Goten, the grandfather of Pan, and later great-great grandfather of Goku Jr. Goku is a defender of Earth and informally leads the Z Fighters. Throughout his life, he trains hard and strives to be the greatest fighter possible, while at the same time using his amazing strength and skills to uphold peace. These qualities make him the perfect example of a hero, though not necessarily the perfect role model, due to his lack of education. Personality Goku is the main character in the entire Dragon Ball series. With spiky black hair and his trademark orange/red/golden and blue clothes, Goku is known for his cheerful, energetic personality and his love of competition (specifically sport fighting and eating). He has remarkable intuition at seeing the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving his enemies has occasionally been criticized as excessive; Goku, for the most part, only fights to win, and spares his enemies after defeating them only for them to attack him when his back is turned. His staggering power is simultaneously reined in and enhanced by his fierce loyalty and morality. He has a simple, practical view of the world and is somewhat naive to the world around him. Because of this, many characters incorrectly assume him to be somewhat stupid, although once he has a basic understanding of things, he learns very quickly. His most remarkable ability is his will to succeed, pushing himself beyond his limitations, and never giving up even when the odds are stacked against him. In DBZ Abridged Goku is a complete idiot making the original Goku a complete genius by comparison (law of opposites). However, when desperate to avoid challenges that would result in humiliation and indignity, Goku is still a competent and powerful fighter despite having the intelligence of a severely naive child, proven when he was able to beat Vegeta to a pulp (but not without help from Krillin and Gohan)When he becomes a Super Saiyan, he was initially believed to be much more serious and intelligent as shown as he thought rationally by telling Gohan to leave Namek with Piccolo and Bulma from his battle with Freeza. However, it is shown that his intelligence has only increased a bit. He decides to distract Freeza (in an extremely stupid way) by alerting him that the dragon was back. Also unlike the original series, he plays no part in King Kai's (and Dende's) plan to restore the Namekian Dragon Balls and then have Porunga transport everyone save for Goku and Freeza to Earth, telling Freeza he had no idea what happened to them or where they had gone to. Soon after, Freeza had been cut in half by his own attack. Goku cracks a few jokes relating to cut as Freeza was now split in half. Before Goku leaves, Freeza begs for some energy and Goku accepts. After an emotional monologue with Freeza after Goku had flew off, he changes his mind about changing and attacks Goku with the energy he'd been supplied. Goku then complains about Freeza wasting his energy for such an attack, quoting, "Aw, dang it, Freeza, now I have to give you more!" and fires a ki blast at Freeza, killing him. Goku however was unaware that Freeza had survived, instead thinking he just took off with the extra energy he gave him. He flies to Freeza's ship and frantically searches until he finds the muffin button. He then proceeds to create gratuitous amounts of muffins. When trying to be brought to Earth after Namek's destruction via wishing, he declines. Due to his stupidity, Goku sometimes does more harm than good. At the end of Episode 33, after Trunks killed Freeza and King Cold, Goku's ship returned after a year in space. Goku exited the ship warning everyone about Freeza not knowing Trunks killed him and with everyone cheering about his return and not knowing about Freeza's death leaving him confused. In Episode 34, Trunks reveals that he was from the future to warn them about the Andriods (Correct term Cyborg) and that Goku dies of heart failure from too much bacon. After Trunks left Goku teleported and came back with Master Roshi's glasses. When everyone left to train, he and Piccolo trained with Gohan and occasionally drove cars. In Episode 35, Goku began to feel the symptoms of his oncoming heart failure while he was flying to Uruguay. When the Androids started attacking the city, Goku stopped Doctor Gero's optical lasers by punching his cheek. They went to a wasteland to continue the fight. Goku, having run out of pocket bacon and falling prey to heart disease is nearly killed by Android 19, but is, however, saved by Vegeta before Android 19 could finish him off. In later episodes, Goku is seen fighting his heart disease with varying results of improvement. Yamcha is witness to the early stages of Goku's struggles, noting, "He's screaming up a lot of blood". Shortly thereafter, fearing Androids 17 & 18 will find him at his own house, Goku is moved to Kame House, literally the second place where the Androids would find him at. Quotes ﻿'Goku': "Hey, Piccolo, mind if I ask you somethin'?" Piccolo: "What is it?" ﻿'Goku': "You're not human either, right?" Piccolo: "Yeah. . .?" Goku: "And your dad spit you out as an egg, right?" Piccolo: "What about it?" Goku: "Are- Are you a Yoshi?" Piccolo (sarcastically): ". . .Yes, Goku. I'm a green '''f*ck'ing dinosaur."'' Goku: "Can. . . Can I ride you?" Piccolo: "Grr. . ." -- Episode 2: And They All Lived Happily Ever... Oh... Goku: " 'Kay, guys, I'm goin' to Bulma's place! By the way, takin' the beans." Master Roshi: "Krillin?" Goku: "Krillin." -- Episode 13: Dr. Briefs Made This Episode In A Cave... WITHABOXOFSCRAPS! _________________________________________________ Freeza: STOP IT! STOP NOT DYING, YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME. YOU'RE JUST AN OVER-GROWN MONKEY! Goku:'''And you're nothing but an over-grown that thing that Chi-Chi keeps in her drawer! Episode 30: Freeza: The Final Cut _________________________________________________ '''Krillin: "Goku, it was terrible! We landed here, and then there were these really strong guys, and then there was even more strong guys, and then our ship blew up, and then there was even more strong gu-" Goku: ''"Bored now. Reading your mind." '' Krillin: "Wait, wha-" (reads mind) Goku: "Ha ha. That thing was a guy." Krillin: "Wait, did you just read my mind?" Goku:'' "Yuh-huh."'' Krillin:'' "But how could you-"'' Goku:'' "Muffin Button." '''Krillin': "What?" Goku: "Huh?" --Episode 21: Stop! Celebrate and Witness, Goku's Back From 100X Fitness! Freeza: "Th..Those eyes there the same as... Goku(in his cameo):"Pizza." ''--Episode 33: Cold Cuts. '''Goku: '"So...You wanna go drive cars?" Piccolo: '''"''Bitchin.'" --''News of Future Past. '''Goku: I can't''' believe you guys are all still alive! I mean, I swore Freezer was gonna Yamcha one or two of you. Speaking of which, hey Yamcha. '''Yamcha: Hey-News of Future Past Goku: Oh no! Yamcha's been Yamcha'd!--Island of Doctor Gero Goku '''(to Vegeta while fighting Cooler's clones): Well Vegeta, you take the 500 on the right, and I'll take the 500 on the left. '''Vegeta: '''Screw you, I'll take 501! '''Goku: That's the spirit! (They both become Super Saiyan; next scene shows Goku and Vegeta trapped) Wow.. I can't believe every single one of them kicked you in the dick. Vegeta: (tries to talk, but can't due to being in pain) _________________________________________ '''Goku: '''I'm going to break you... like a kitkat bar Trivia *Goku is the only character shown to tell Freeza a line he never heard before during a heroic speech: "I'mma deck you in the schnozz!". He is also shown to be the only character who can troll Freeza, who was trolling nearly everyone else on Namek. *He is terrified of Mr. Popo, due to past encounters. * In episode 35, Goku somehow managed to contract a heart disease (possibly a type of Cardiovascular disease). He has since been bed ridden and fighting the disease, with varying stages of improvement. *His favourite place to eat is most likely 'Denny's', as he was thinking about having a Grand Slam during his fight with Jeice and Burter. *He may think all Namekians are Yoshis, as he mistook Lord Slug and Piccolo for one. *He'd fend off a giant meteor for bacon. *He thinks he and Vegeta are friends...best friends. *One of Goku's most serious moments in this series was when he turned Super Saiyan. *When squeezed, he makes a funny noise similar to a squeaky toy. *Goku suffers brain damage from when Grandpa Gohan dropped him on the head as a baby. This could possibly be the cause of his incredible stupidity. *He has a habit of taking too much energy for the Spirit Bomb and killing an animal, prompting for the animal's offspring to arrive and question its dead "daddy". *According to Goku, his funny squeaking sound is his ribs crushing his lungs. *Goku is one of the, if not the only main character to not get bleeped by saying a swear. *He escaped Namek's destruction with muffins protecting him on the way to Yardrat. *Goku made no promises not to have the other Z-fighters fight the bad guy. Category:Characters Category:Quotes Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Aliens Category:Siblings Category:Androids Category:Villains